O que eu sou para você
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Será que o Uchiha realmente sabe o que o loiro é para ele?


**Título: **O que eu sou para você?  
**Beta: **Lia K. Lecter  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Shipper:** SasuNaru  
**Gênero:** Romance (?)

**Inspirações:** What Am I To You? / Cold Cold Heart, músicas da Norah Jones

**Dedicatória:** Fic feita especialmente para minha amiga secreta de páscoa do fórum YaoiGakure No Sato: **DOMINO HARVEY**

**Comentários Inúteis: **Não sou boa com esse casal, mas me esforcei e espero que você goste Domino! Fiz com amor e carinho pra você...

* * *

**- O que eu sou para você?**

Suas palavras ecoaram pela sala, num grito que misturava raiva e dor. Ele não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquelas palavras daquele, que era porto seguro, mesmo que o outro não soubesse. O loiro tinha naquele moreno, muitos sentimentos e esperanças depositados, mas nunca o revelara, pois sabia que o gênio frio dele nunca entenderia. Mas aquilo? Como ele podia o estar tratando daquela forma.

**- Não pergunte o que não quer saber, Naruto!**

Sasuke sabia ser frio quando queria, e naquele momento, ele queria e muito ser. Não que precisasse se esforçar para isso, mas com Naruto, depois de tanto tempo juntos, estava sendo quase um teatro suas ações. Quase, pois, para poder tratá-lo assim ele se lembrava do que ouvira de certo alguém sobre Naruto estar se encontrando as escondidas com outro. Mas sabendo que o loiro nunca admitiria, ele também não se fez entender com palavras e pegando algumas fotos no bolso, as jogou na cara do loiro.

**- O que você é pra mim? Um lixo!**

Sem entender aquelas palavras que tanto lhe doíam, Naruto se abaixou e pegou as fotos. Nelas havia cenas de Naruto se encontrando com Neji, os dois sorrindo e muitas vezes próximos de mais, de acordo com o angulo do fotografo. Naruto se lembrava daquelas ocasiões. Ele então o encarou.

**- Mandou que me seguissem foi?**

**- Não preciso disso... Essas fotos me chegaram sem que eu pedisse... Agora, saia daqui!**

**- Espera Sasuke! Você não entendeu nada... **

**- Não quero ouvir... saia daqui!**

E gritando, Sasuke empurrou o loiro para fora dali, batendo a porta em sua cara e correndo para o andar superior onde se jogou na cama. Como o Uchiha queria a morte naquele momento...

Lá fora, Naruto olhava a porta, imóvel. Ouvira os passos de Sasuke correndo e aquilo lhe cortou o coração. E lagrimas rolaram de seu olhar com aquilo.

_"Me desculpe... "_

Desanimado, ele se viu de volta a rua, caminhando pela noite em direção a sua casa, lugar onde nos últimos tempos, não mais dormia, aquela seria a primeira noite em meses em que deitaria em sua cama, pois dormir certamente seria impossível...

Em seu quarto, deitado na cama, Sasuke olhava a foto dos dois sobre sua cômoda. E ver aqueles olhos de um azul tão límpido, lhe dava frio na barriga assim como quando o via ao vivo. E ele, inconscientemente, acariciava o lado vazio da cama, e as lembranças das noites com o Uzumaki vinham a sua mente.

**- Por que Naruto? Por que fez isso comigo?**

Para Sasuke a certeza da traição lhe doía demais. Não imaginava que o loiro pudesse fazer aquilo, não depois de tudo o que passaram para ficarem juntos.

. . .

No dia seguinte, Sasuke levantou cedo como sempre, mas desanimado e ter de ir para o colégio com Sakura já era um martírio todos os dias, mas naquele dia especialmente era como se ela estivesse pior que toda a sua vida.

**- Sakura! Cale a boca!**

Disse ele irritado. O modo grosso espantou tanto a Haruno, que a garota o ofendeu de um modo que ele não entendeu, e nem fez questão de entender, e o deixou continuar o caminho sozinho, indo a sua frente quase correndo, magoada.

_"Garotas..."_

Quando ele chegou à escola, algo fez seu sangue ferver. Naruto conversava com Neji, ele chorava e foi quando ele viu o Hyuuga abraçando o loiro. Aquilo era demais. Sem pensar em mais nada ele foi rapidamente em direção dos dois os separando.

**- Então eu não entendi nada, não é Naruto?**

**- Sasuke? -** perguntou o loiro assustado.

**- Ei Sasuke, calma... Não é nada disso!**

**- E você cale a boca!** - sem mais, o Uchiha desferiu um soco na face do Hyuuga o jogando para trás.

**- Ei Sasuke! Está louco cara? **- Naruto gritava com ele, se aproximando. Não imaginando que poderia também ser ferido pelo ódio Uchiha.

Sem falar uma palavra, o Uchiha segurou violentamente Naruto pelo braço e saiu puxando ele para um parque que havia próximo a escola.

Naruto resmungava, pedia para solta-lo, mas nada disso tirava a concentração do Uchiha, que só parou quando estavam entre as arvores do jardim. Nesse momento ele jogou o loiro contra uma arvore, prensando o corpo dele com o seu.

**-Então é assim Naruto? Primeiro encontros às escondidas, eu descubro e começava esfregar na minha cara seu romance sujo com o Hyuuga?**

**- Sasuke, me solta! Está louco? Eu não tenho nada com o Neji!**

**- Nãããooo.... Eu que tenho! Sabia que desde o começo.. suas declarações... Sua insistência... eram apenas invenções... cenas de teatro... nunca que você pensou realmente em ter algo sério... queria mesmo era me humilhar, pelos anos em que eu o maltratei...**

**- Mas eu não menti pra você... Nunca o enganei...**

A voz do loiro saía baixa, quase um lamento de dor. Era como se repetindo ao moreno o quanto ele o amava lhe rasgasse um pedaço. Não que ele tivesse vergonha do seu amor, mas doía saber que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o frio coração do Uchiha ainda guardava magoas do passado, ainda havia partes gélidas que o impediam de se entregar completamente ao amor, ao seu amor...

**- Você é como ele... Falso... Apenas me usou...**

Aquilo foi demais par ao loiro que, em um acesso de fúria, empurrou o Uchiha o jogando ao chão.

**- Não me compare ao Itachi... Diferente dele... Eu te amo... e mesmo que você me ofenda e me maltrate... parece que em nada esse sentimento diminui...**

**- Não comece com coisas de garotas Naruto, sabe que não suporto isso... **- falava o Uchiha que já estava se levantando e encarando o Uzumaki ainda com raiva no olhar.

Como era horário de aula apenas os dois estavam ali e ninguém poderia ouvir nada do que diziam ou mesmo testemunhar o que aconteceria com eles.

**- Coisas de garota? Por acaso sou eu que fico me lamentando e guardo até hoje a frustração de um passado?**

**- Cale a boca Naruto!**

**- Você não manda em mim! Você me ofende, humilha, pisa e maltrata e ainda sim eu te amo... Devo lembrar você com seu irmão, não é? Pois só isso explica você me tratar assim...**

**- Você não sabe o que esta falando.. Não sabe nada... Quem anda lhe falando essas bobagens? Seu novo namoradinho?**

O Uchiha usava um tom de voz sarcástico e frio que fazia o loiro sofrer e se irritar ao mesmo tempo, fazendo seus olhos azuis tomarem tons avermelhados. Mas Naruto não queria e não iria entrar no jogo de ódio do moreno, pois isso tentava manter o controle.

**- Quer saber? Fique ai com seu passado... **

Naruto logo dava as costas ao Uchiha e caminhava em direção oposta ao Uchiha.

Sasuke não acreditava que Naruto o estivesse dando as costas. E num impulso, ele correu na direção do loiro e segurou seus braços ficando a suas costas.

**- Não me dê as costas Naruto!**

**- Sasuke... já disse... você não manda em mim!**

E num único golpe Naruto acertou o estomago do loiro o deixando caído e saiu correndo, desaparecendo em meio as arvores.

Sasuke gemia no chão e nem ao menos pode ver para onde o loiro havia ido. Quando se recuperou, foi para casa, não queria mais ver ninguém.

Após andar por muito tempo Naruto resolveu voltar para casa, pois já se fechava o tempo, mostrando que um forte temporal cairia sobre a cidade.

_"Só espero que ele esteja bem..."_

Enquanto caminhava para casa, Naruto pensava em Sasuke, em como também deveria ser difícil para ele tudo aquilo, ainda mais com um passado como o dele, e com a má fama que sua família tinha. Mas mesmo assim, no fundo Naruto sabia que Sasuke noção o podia tratar assim, não ele, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, que se declarou, se humilhou, implorando um pouco de amor e que aos poucos foi conquistando o coração do jovem Uchiha.

"Mas parece que me enganei.. ainda faltava muito a ser conquistado..."

Ao chegar a sua casa, ele entrou e foi direto ao seu quarto e se jogou na cama, seu corpo e mente estavam exaustos por uma noite sem dormir e uma longa caminhada, e ele logo pegou no sono.

A noite já havia caído na cidade e os raios iluminavam a cidade quando cortavam o céu. E um vulto negro caminhava pelas ruas daquele lugar. Apenas seus olhos vermelhos podiam ser destacados com os raios. O jovem Uchiha estava completamente molhado e mesmo assim andava com sua natural arrogância seguindo na direção da casa do loiro.

Na sua cabeça varias coisas passavam, desde a morte de Neji, até a morte de Naruto, por esganadura. Mas o que ele faria se o matasse? Como viveria sem aquele dobe a lhe importunar? Não havia respostas para isso...

Parou a frente da casa do loiro e como tinha a chave do local, nãos e fez de rogado e já foi entrando.

Caminhava a passos lentos e silenciosos, mas mesmo assim o barulho de suas roupas molhadas podia ser ouvido, mas graças a chuva forte lá fora, não o seria.

Assim que parou á porta do quarto de Naruto, ele a abriu devagar, deixando que a imagem de Naruto deitado na cama fosse-lhe revelada. O loiro dormia debruçado na cama, noção havia tirado nem mesmo a roupa que usara de tarde, e agora Sasuke percebia que a roupa que Naruto usava era uma sua, que ele o havia emprestado tempos atrás.

_"Naruto..."_

Aos poucos ele ia se aproximando da cama, parando aos pés da mesma, ficando a olhá-lo em silêncio. Embora não produzisse som algum, era possível sentir sua presença ali. Presença tão conhecida pelo Loiro e logo o mesmo começava a ficar inquieto na cama, se virando e acordando e ao dar de cara com o outro em seu quarto, se levantou, assustado.

**-Quem está ai?**

**- Não me reconhece no escuro?**

Ao reconhecer a voz, ele foi aos poucos se aproximando. Não era possível que ele estivesse ali, ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu.

**- O que esta fazendo aqui, Sasuke?**

**- Precisava vê-lo...**

**- Se vai começar as ofensas novamente é melhor que vá para a sua casa, não estou com saco para começar a mesma ladainha...**

**- Cale a maldita boca dobe!**

E num impulso, Sasuke colou seu corpo ao de Naruto o beijando enquanto o empurrava para a parede onde deixou seu corpo prensar o dele. Suas mãos deslizavam por aquele corpo que tão bem conhecia, fazendo Naruto suspirar. Somente separaram os lábios quando precisaram de ar.

**- Mas o que é isso Sasuke?**

**- Não posso e não vou perder você para outro... Vou te provar que sou melhor que o Hyuuga...**

**- Já disse que não tenho nada com o Neji...**

**- Não importa... O que eu quero agora é você... **

E assim, Sasuke o empurrou de encontra a cama subindo por cima dele e o beijando desesperadamente, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, e talvez dependesse pelo menos sua sanidade, Sasuke sabia que dependia, e no fundo ele sabia que somente o Uzumaki era capaz que aquecer seu gélido coração...


End file.
